Downfall
by gabo0
Summary: Malfoycest, PWP, fluff. Lados escondidos revelando sentimientos. Draco se pone a prueba, demostrando a su padre mucho más de lo que éste esperaba


**----------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**

**AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales) y temas para adultos (sexo e incesto). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias.**

**NOTA: Esta pareja ha perdido su encanto para mi, a pesar de seguir amandolos mientras esten romanticamente envueltos con otra persona y no entre ellos. Por ende, no habra ni una secuela ni otra historia de este fandom.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Downfall

**Autora**: randomicicle

**Parejas**: LuciusDraco

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Malfoycest. Fluff. PWP

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Downfall**

_By randomicicle_

_Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_

_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,_

_Here I stand hold back so no one can see,_

_I feel these wounds, step down, step down,_

_step down._

- Vamos, Draco, puedes soportar más que eso.

El muchacho tendido en el suelo se levantó nuevamente con la mirada llena de determinación. Miraba a su padre no solo con admiración, sino con algo de vergüenza. No quería defraudarlo, y para eso sabía que debía repeler aquella maldición por más tiempo. Sin embargo, su cabeza volvió a quedar en blanco cuando el encantamiento volvió a golpearle en el pecho, haciéndolo sentir aquella ola de hielo ardiente recorrerle la espina una vez más.

Un minuto... dos minutos... cinco minutos. Se detuvo. Su padre le sonrió mientras él se dejaba caer en una silla, demasiado sudoroso y cansado como para devolverle la sonrisa.

El adulto se le acercó y levantó su rostro, sosteniéndole suavemente el mentón. Le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción por detrás de sus cabellos platinados. Esta vez, su hijo reaccionó al gesto, sonriéndole también con la misma satisfacción que su padre le mostraba.

- Apuesto todo a que aquel griffindor no puede resistir cinco minutos - comentó el muchacho mientras se reclinaba nuevamente sobre la silla de madera antigua.

Por toda respuesta, el mayor se rió sospechosamente, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del más joven. Lucius sintió una ola de melancolía al obsersvar más detenidamente a Draco, notando los cambios que se habían desatado desde la última vez que se habían visto, antes del inicio de su séptimo año. Esta Navidad y, a pesar de ser permanentemente bienvenido, Lucius se había asegurado de que Draco no pusiera pretextos para quedarse en Hogwarts. Pasar las vacaciones en la escuela se había convertido en un hábito desde hacía unos años y el mayor estaba simplemente harto de cenar con la aburrida y monótona compañía de Narcissa, quien tampoco estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea de pasar las navidades en compañía de su esposo.

Además, Lucius sabía que su _pequeño_ mantenía una relación con alguien. Y eso, definitivamente, no lo tranquilizaba.

_(am I) Breaking Down_

_Can I break away_

_Push me away, make me fall,_

_Just to see, another side of me,_

_Push me away, you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me._

Pero Lucius ahora sabía que no podía seguir engañándose con sus burdas excusas. Ese brillo de admiración en los ojos plateados de su hijo, aquel cuerpo esbelto que escondía una fuerza superior a la que pensaba, la nariz ligeramente respingada, sus labios finos y perfectamente delineados, aquel porte elegante y arrogante que tiene todo Malfoy, el mismo que se deshacía cuando estaban juntos... todo aquello lo volvía loco. Por su _hijo_.

Aquellos sentimientos no debían existir. Aquello era prohibido, un tabú, una aberración imperdonable... y, sin embargo, parecía ser lo único que le traía paz durante sus días (y noches) de soledad en la mansión. Tener a su hijo al lado, hablándole, enseñándole, contándole sobre su trabajo. Sentirlo cerca y admirar el brillo en sus ojos cuando le ayudaba a realizar algún encantamiento difícil y la forma en la que le sonreía cuando lo felicitaba por alguno de sus triunfos, ya fuera en pociones o en encantamientos, era más de lo que sus hormonas podían soportar.

Le fascinaba la forma como Draco hacía ver todo tan sencillo. Como, sin quererlo, hacía palpitar el corazón de su padre a mil por hora. Amaba todo lo que tuviera un dragón de por medio, y el amor que tenía por su hijo era único... completamente diferente al de cualquier otro padre por su primogénito. Lo que Lucius no sabía era que Draco también fantaseaba con aquellas felicitaciones, aquellas sonrisas y caricias que vinieran de su padre, con tal de sentirse especial y querido, admirado tanto como él admiraba al adulto.

_  
Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,_

_to save me now, just come face to face with me,_

_stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,_

_step down, step down, step down, down_

- ¿Padre? - preguntó el muchacho al ver que su padre no apartaba la mirada.

- Dime - contestó el adulto sintiendo que no había podido ocultar el temblor en su voz cuando se vio descubierto.

- ¿Podemos continuar? Siento que pronto podré deshacerme de ella.

El mayor de los Malfoy se sorprendió de ver tal decisión en los ojos de su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Pronto el menor se puso de pie recibiendo otro golpe doloroso en el pecho. Llegaron y pasaron los cinco minutos, sintiendo el dolor correr por sus venas como agua helada. Quemándole el interior como lava caliente.

Tal vez jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Draco sentía una extraña fascinación morbosa con la forma en la que su padre lo empujaba cada vez más a límites que él pensó no podían ser traspasados. Lo llevaba hasta el extremo en el que sabía podría resistir. Su padre era el único que conocía esa parte de él; la parte débil y perseverante, la parte que admiraba y buscaba reconocimiento... y era en esos momentos, cuando su padre lo llevaba al límite, que se ponía a pensar lo que realmente sentía por su padre.

Aparte de la admiración y cariño de un padre a su hijo, lo cual era normal entre cualquier familia, él sentía la necesidad de sentir a su padre cerca. Necesitaba sentir la mirada de su padre en él, la satisfacción que irradiaba de sus ojos.

Fue decayendo el dolor hasta que su cuerpo se vació completamente de él. Las olas heladas iban llegando a sus pies y desaparecían como agua evaporándose. Levantó la mirada y vio a su padre con una expresión completamente asombrada. Luego, una sonrisa de júbilo iluminó su rostro y se lanzó hacia su hijo.

Su pequeño dragón había podido repeler completamente la maldición. Era algo casi imposible para un mago de su edad y preparación. Finalmente, la magia en su sangre daba muestras de su pureza y poder.

No pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo más pequeño junto al suyo, el leve temblor de éste y, luego, su abrazo fue correspondido. Se alejó un poco de Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Las irises grises se juntaron con un par igual y ambos brillaban satisfechos, uno más feliz que el otro. Lucius sintió como su cuerpo se inclinaba automáticamente sobre su hijo. Había deseado este momento durante los últimos días y ahora tenía miedo de hacer algo malo.

Faltando pocos centímetros para tocar los labios de su hijo pareció dudar. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento y el silencio taladraba sus oídos. Antes de reaccionar, Draco se había adelantado y capturado los labios de su padre en los suyos. El toque fue suave, lleno de amor y entendimiento. Sólo una simple caricia en los labios... cuando se acabó. El menor tenía los ojos vidriosos y se separó un poco de su padre murmurando algo que parecían unas disculpas pero Lucius lo abrazó nuevamente, y tomándolo por la espalda, lo pegó a él sellando sus labios nuevamente.

Esta vez, el beso fue un acto de pura pasión. Pasión, deseo, miedo... todo mezclado recorría ambos cuerpos en medio de la oscuridad de la cámara. Las paredes frías de piedra se iluminaban con el fuego lúgubre de una antorcha, el único objeto dentro a parte de la vieja silla de madera.

_I'm not breaking, down_

_can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

Las lenguas de ambos se deleitaban con la otra. El mayor exploraba la boca de su hijo, sintiendo el aliento caliente y el sabor a menta de Draco. Unas manos temblorosas se posaron en sus hombros y acariciaron su cuello, tocando su cabello y enredando los finos dedo en su nuca. Las fuertes manos del padre agarraron la cintura del joven y se escabulleron dentro del suéter verde que tenía puesto.

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo más joven, sintiendo toda la pasión de su padre descargándose contra él en ese momento. Todo el deseo reprimido por parte de ambos fluyendo entre sus cuerpos cuando la piel hizo contacto. El suave pecho pálido rozando el imponente tórax de su padre.

Ojos grises observaban con deleite el torso desnudo de su hijo, maravillándose de tal perfección y por una vez sintiendo lástima de que fuera su hijo. Pronto vio sus ropas siendo removidas por ágiles y finas manos que temblaban sobre su piel.

Lucius levantó la mirada y observó a Draco, lujuria revuelta con amor se delineaba en los ojos plateados y las pequeñas chispas azules brillaban como nunca antes. Luego, sacó los pantalones de su hijo quedando ambos en ropa interior , ambos cuerpos tan parecidos alineados uno con otro sin siquiera sentir el frío del suelo de piedra.

El mayor de los Malfoy se quitó los boxers rápidamente dejando libre su erección y esbozando una media sonrisa ante la sorpresa de su hijo.

- ¿Pensabas que era demasiado viejo?

Draco negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tierna.

- Es sólo que... no creo que pueda...

El adulto rió ante la inesperada timidez de su hijo, quien ahora tenía un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Lentamente colocó sus manos en las caderas delgadas y removió los boxers, dejando entrever escaso vello púbico que formaba un pequeño triángulo en la ingle de su hijo junto al miembro de este, que si bien no era tan grande como el suyo era bastante para un chico de su edad.

'¿Cómo puede estar permitida tanta perfección?' pensó Lucius mientras miraba a su hijo, observando cada curva y el brillo que parecía despedir aquel cuerpo pálido frente a él.

Draco le miró a los ojos y alargó un brazo delgado hacia él. Lucius lo tomó y fue conducido a la vieja silla donde antes había descansado su hijo. Se sentó mostrando su erección frente al menor mientras este colocaba una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de su padre y atacaba su cuello con pequeños besitos.

_Fall, can I break away_

_push me away, make me fall,_

_just to see another side of me,_

_push me away you can see,_

_what I see, the other side of me_

Lucius acariciaba la espalda tersa de su hijo mientras las erecciones de ambos rozaban y el calor iba aumentando. El sudor se hacía presente mientras ambos buscaban explorar el cuerpo del otro a fondo. De repente, Draco tomó su erección con las manos y se colocó encima, presionando suavemente hasta que la punta estuvo levemente introducida en su agujero. Después, sin previo aviso, el menor se introdujo completamente el miembro de su padre en su entrada.

"Draco" gimió Lucius sintiendo que iba a estallar de placer. La estrechez y calidez del cuerpo de Draco encerraba herméticamente su miembro, sintiendo olas de placer recorrerle la espina. Sentía tal presión que se le ocurrió que tal vez su hijo nunca había estado en esa posición y, juntando algo de valor (y coherencia) se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Primera... vez... - contestó Draco entrecortadamente

Lucius besó el cuello de su hijo en señal de comprensión y pudo sentir como su miembro casi abandonaba la entrada de su hijo antes de que este volviera a empalarse completamente de nuevo. Un grito largo y doloroso mezclado con placer escapó la garganta de Draco mientras su padre gemía de placer bajo él.

El cuerpo más pequeño se fue acostumbrando a la invasión y al toque de su padre, mientras éste parecía querer comérselo completamente. El ritmo que impuso fue marcado y pronto ambos cuerpos se alineaban, entre besos y caricias, danzando en la oscuridad de la cámara, despidiendo placer, lujuria y amor en cada embestida

Gemidos y semigritos llenaron la habitación cuando se acercaban al clímax y gritando el nombre del otro se vinieron. El olor a sexo recién consumado llenó el lugar mientras los dos amantes se acomodaban en los brazos del otro.

Draco temblaba y sentía aún que su entrada pulsaba embarrada de sangre y el semen de su padre, pero no le importaba. Lucius sentía los cabellos de su pequeño dragón acariciarle el mentón y luego aquellos orbes grises lo miraban con una sonrisa nuevamente.

- Te quiero - dijo sin temblar y conteniendo la respiración esperó la respuesta

- Yo también, Draco, yo también...

Era en momentos como estos que no cambiarían por nada ser un Malfoy. Era en momentos como estos, que uno ponía al límite al otro, que veían ese lado secreto de sus almas. Y fue en uno de estos momentos, en que su lado escondido salió y creó un lazo más fuerte entre ellos.

Y, en ese momento, volvieron a besarse.

_No one can see anything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall_

_No one can see everything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall._

_---Downfall, TrustCompany_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Modificado el Lunes 18 de Junio, 2007**

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
